


Caring

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he'll wake up with a blanket around him, a note that Tony went out. But the best nights? They're when Tony stays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

They'll work on the couch next to eachother sometimes, Bruce pressed against Tony's side. Sliding their fingers across their tablets, sending blue prints and documents to one another, or better yet just looking over, talking quietly about their data. And Bruce feels good.

Tony's safe, and warm, smelling like a mix of engine oil and expensive cologne. He's kind, and he'll run his hand soothingly over Bruce's knee if he had a bad day. Bruce'll pass out against his shoulder a lot, falling asleep to the lilt of his voice, the gentle hum of machine's around them.

Sometimes he'll wake up with a blanket around him, a note that Tony went out. But the best nights? They're when Tony stays. They'll wake up twisted around one another on the couch, warmth helping him sleep, the comfort of a body next to his, it should be awkward, but it isn't.

Because it's Tony.

And because Tony cares.


End file.
